Party Time
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's common knowledge you don't go to a rival company's Christmas party. Why she couldn't understand this he'd never know. Sabin/OC


**A/N- ROBINNNN! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you like this!**

**For other potential readers: The Chris mentioned in this is Chris Sabin...not our favorite Mr. Jericho!**

* * *

If she had a plate...or a knife...or a heavy book...or a dart...she'd definitely be throwing it across the room at the man standing there.

"Chris, please! I never ask you for much." Robin was becoming increasingly frustrated with her boyfriend.

"Robin, I said no and I mean no."

"It's for two hours! Three at the most. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal? Robin, I work for TNA. You work for WWE. You don't mix fire and ice." Robin rolled her eyes at his pathetic answer.

"So what? Tina brings Alex to everything!"

"Correction dear, Tina drags Alex to everything, and he catches hell for it from management and the boys."

"The point is he still does it. It's a Christmas party, Chris. I want you there with me."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Robin."

"I went to that party with you when Hogan signed with TNA." Robin reminded him. He was seriously pissing her off.

"That's different. You're a woman. You showing up to the other company doesn't have the same effect like it would if I did it." He immediately regretted his words as soon as he said them.

Now she was mad.

"So you being a man is what this is all about? I'm just a worthless woman who should stay at home and cook until you need to parade me around and show me off at your company functions? It doesn't work that was Chris. Do I need to remind you who brings in the most money each year? Seems like my ego should be the big one."

"Oh come on! That's only because WWE is the bigger company and can afford to pay more than TNA. Don't be throwing that in my face." When two people are mad and collide with each other, it doesn't end well, and both knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

"This is not even the point! I just want you to come for a little why. Show up, say hi to my friends, then leave! At least you came."

"I'm not going to that damn party, Robin. Just stop talking about it."

"You know what? It's fine. Punk has been asking me to go with him, so I guess I will." Chris threw down the remote to the TV and went outside, slamming the door behind him. He disliked CM Punk. Chris knew how Punk had a little crush on Robin. Apparently it never faded after all those years. They had dated while in OVW together for about a year. It ended when Punk got called to the main roster. Sabin didn't like the fact that Robin now worked on the same brand as that man. He didn't trust him.

* * *

"No Sabin tonight?" Tina asked her friend as they stood in the large ballroom that was decorated like a winter wonderland.

"Lets just say that if his car broke down in the middle of a blizzard and I was the only person he could get a hold of, I wouldn't answer my phone." Robin was still mad. Her fight with Chris had ruined any chance of a good time she might have tonight.

"Robs, give him a small break. He's still new to this. He'll come around after awhile."

"Alex is here with you. Why couldn't he come with me?"

"It took me forever to get Alex to come to these. You two have only been dating for six months. Give him time."

"If he loved me he'd be here with me. He shouldn't care about everything else."

"Robin, look over there to the corner of the room. Do you see that?" Robin looked to where Tina was pointing and saw Shelley being picked on by some of the other guys.

"Yeah...?"

"He's been with me for two years Robin, and he still has to go through this from the boys. It was even worse when he first started coming. Imagine what Chris would have to go through if he were here. Pure hell."

"He could deal with it for two hours." Tina wanted to laugh at her friend's stubbornness, but kept it to herself. There was no changing this girl's mind.

For the next hour Robin moped around and watched her friends dancing and having fun. She really didn't want to be here anymore. She loved Christmas and Christmas parties, but not while in a bad mood. Every time she saw Tina with Shelly she thought of Chris and got even madder. She'd go home, but that would give Sabin the satisfaction of winning and she wouldn't allow that. She would likely murder him if she saw him anytime soon. She was that mad. She'd make it torturous first though. She'd start by...

"Would you like to dance?" Robing looked up into the eyes of Phil. She smiled and nodded her head. No reason she couldn't have a little bit of fun, right? One dance turned into two, and then three, and on the fifth they were still going strong.

"You look beautiful tonight." Punk whispered, lightly brushing his lips against her ear.

"Phil..." She warned. She knew where this was going, and even though she was mad at Chris, she'd never cheat on him.

"He ditched you Robin. He didn't want to be here with you. I am here. I want to be here. With you."

"You should shave." She switched the subject and smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like this look."

"You look like a dirty caveman."

"A hot dirty caveman."

"Touche." They were both silent for the next few minutes, just letting the music drown them.

"ROBIN! Look." Tina broke them out of their trance as she grabbed Robin's arm and spun her around to face the entrance of the room.

"Tina? What is goi.." Robin stopped when she saw who had walked into the room. Chris Sabin had entered the building and everyone was staring at him. Chris kept his had held high as he walked past Vince McMahon who was staring a hole through him. Sabin ignored the taunting by some of the guys and just kept walking. He finally reached Robin, whose mouth was hanging wide open.

"Excuse me Phil, but I have a lady to dance with. I am her boyfriend, after all." Chris wrapped his arms around her and began to sway with the music. Punk stood off to the side and glared before walking away.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Robin finally found her voice.

"Yeah, well, I love you, and I decided you were worth all the shit I am going to get for this."

"That was almost romantic, Mr. Sabin." Robin laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think you should be Mrs. Sabin." Those same arms quickly fell back down by her side.

"What?" She wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"Chris...are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah. Did I not make it clear? I can try again if you want. I even have a ring, but not with me. I didn't plan to do it here, but it felt right. If you don't want to I understand. I mean, we argue more than anyone I know and we never agree on anything. But I love you and I..." She silenced him. She pulled his neck down until he was low enough and then claimed his lips with her own. A short while later when they came up for air, people were staring at them. Chris didn't care. He leaned his forehead against hers and asked her a question.

"Is that a yes?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him again.


End file.
